


Nothing (Everything) But The Rain

by Grinner_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Nothing (Everything) But The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower1343](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/gifts).



Sometimes, Asami dreams.

Dreams of black on white and deep shades of crimson. Dreams of blood red waves - high as walls and unforgiving as the Devil, tumultuous and grotesque like a grudge long held. 

Asami dreams of mountains of corpses, of mistakes and regrets, and the barbed wired coil of vengeance around his bare throat. He dreams of things that were and things that should have been, of lilac-tinged brown and beautiful pale skin beneath tar-black blood.

Sometimes, Asami dreams he's falling - drowning in gelid midnight. He dreams of tightly shackled wrists and cement feet, the too-rapid fill of icy water in his lungs.

Asami dreams of solitude and the desperate grasp of nothingness - of fading light and waning life - but _sometimes,_ just sometimes, he dreams of firm hands on his back, pushing him upward with impossible strength.

He dreams of narrow beams of light - of warmth that tickles his skin - expanding like shadows when he nears the surface. 

And then, he wakes up.

\--

Asami really hates the rain. 

He hates the angry flashes of lightning which only serve to illuminate the ominous skies. He hates the sorrowful wail of the wind, as if its trying to outdo the thunder's angry war cries.

Asami hates the savage, incessant way rain drums into the ground, as if it's trying to pound the very world out of existence. He hates the bone-deep chill which inevitably makes its insidious track beneath his skin, even beneath layers upon layers of heavy cloth.

Asami glances heavenward - rough hands sliding into the deep pockets of his caramel-colored trench coat - and sighs. He thinks about dark water and invisible light. Thinks about trust amidst grief and pools of ebony hair, and he wonders where the sun has gone.

The lamenting sky provides no comfort, and Asami tears his gaze away from it, momentarily startled by the swiftly approaching picture which greets him. 

Somewhere in the not-too-far distance, is a blindingly bright yellow umbrella - starkly at odds with the somber gray world around it. The owner of the umbrella is jogging toward him, seemingly uncaring of the splash of muddy water upon his well-worn sneakers and the frayed ends of his pale blue jeans. 

When he reaches Asami, he reaches out - left arm extending gracefully, fingers uncurling like petals of a blossoming flower. The smooth corners of his mouth lift in a large, sportive grin. His coffee-colored eyes - bright like lit fuses - dance with merry laughter. "C'mon! What are you waiting for?"

Asami smiles. _Ah,_ he thinks, placing his hand in Takaba's warm, open palm. _The sun. It is right here._


End file.
